


Not So Subtle Anymore

by 123anime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 2, Hinata is slow, KageHina Week, M/M, One Shot, Tsukishima catches on faster than Shouyou, so basically Kageyama is being more affectionate, subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123anime/pseuds/123anime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Kagehina Week: Day 2: Prompt: Subtle</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Subtle Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my Tumblr :)  
> The kiss is not very descriptive, sorry  
> It's slightly hard to describe when I have no experience TT.TT

It's hard to breathe, to move, and Hinata holds onto a fistful of his own shorts and tries not to scream in terror.

He tries to breathe, tries to clear his head, tries to not step away because he can feel tremors running through his body. He presses back, and wonders _am I just as warm?_

* * *

 At first it was subtle, barely noticeable.

His chest felt over-inflated when he set eyes on his solemn setter on an early September morning. "Kageyama!" he screams, bouncing across the three blocks of concrete and taking hold of what's his, his, and god he's missed the salt-and-grass scent and looking up into midnight blue that mismatched his own so well.

"What the hell, Dumbass?!" Their tower wobbles, then regains balance. A crushing palm comes down on his hair, shoving him back.

"Ow, Kageyama!" His legs are unhooked from the monkey hold, and he feels a light pat on his head. _Huh?_ He looks up, and sees Kageyama looking at him weirdly, the corner of his setter's mouth twitching. He messes his own hair and beams back, "Toss?"

Kageyama blinks, "Now?"

Hinata takes that as an invite to talk, so he does, about being stuck with Natsu, taking her out to the movies, and playing volleyball with the kids that Ukai senior trained. He waves his arms, imitating the way he had to lean slightly to the left, and showing Kageyama how his short setter had tossed the ball a bit lower than usual, and the swish of his own arm that followed.

A massive cloud floats across the tiny piece of blue over their heads, and their shadows disappear for a moment. "They tossed to you?"

"Yeah-not as well as you do!" Then, _foom_ , the sunlight is back, beaming brightly.

 In return, Kageyama tells him about the waterfall he saw, and how tall it was- "Taller than you?" Hinata blurts out.

"Of course," Kageyama replies, without missing a beat.

He cocks his head to one side, "Taller than Tsukishima?"

Kageyama nods.

Hinata rolls onto tiptoes, "Taller than me, combined with a Lucifer dogfish?"

"Of course, Dumbass!" Kageyama's face scrunches into a scowl, and his hands are shoved deep into his pockets, and Hinata is just-

_God, I've missed you so much._

  
Cool air ruffles his hair and tickles the back of his neck. Hinata inhales, and rolls onto his back. Amber eyes look sleepily through his bedroom window, out into the dark night sky.A stray curl brushes his forehead, and _GWAH_ , second semester is going to be so amazing, better than summer because Kageyama is back at his side, because _FWAA,_ it had felt so good to hit one of his tosses again, DEAD ON, and those hands-

His hand reaches up, and pats his own hair. Huh. He tries again, gently, searching for the spark of something that he had felt earlier that day, but it doesn't work. Well...Kageyama was more of a brute, so- He smacks the collection of curls again,

"SHIT, ow..." He cradles his poor head.

"Oni-chan said a bad word!" says a high-pitched squeal from the other side of the wall.

Hinata squeezes his eyes shut and waits for the pain to dull.

* * *

The second time it happened, it had been taking a shower while waiting for Kageyama to come over. He walks straight into someone, and a towel drops onto his hair- he jumps ten feet _(okay, maybe not actually ten feet)_ in the air, "OOUUAAAA HOLY SHIT-" A hand clamps down on his head roughly-  
"Quit it, dumbass, you're getting water everywhere."  
"..."  
"Dry your hair already, dumbass."  
"What if I don't want to."  
"..."  
"..."  
However he ends up being the one surprised when Kageyama's hands are on his head again, gently blotting out the water in his hair with the towel. He stands there, inhaling Kageyama's scent mixed with a slight tang of salt.

 _What if hot glue suddenly spurted from the ceiling and glued us together?!_ He is acutely aware of the light calluses on Kageyama's hand, the weird look on his face, and his chest constricts a little. It feels good.

Later, he changes his mind when he realizes that if they stayed like that, he wouldn't be able to hit Kageyama's tosses anymore.

 

He also realizes it's not as subtle as he thought, when Tsukishima starts giving him a _'I know something you don't know'_ look.

 

Yet when Kageyama pulled him into his arms, after a particularily long bout of silent treatment between them, Hinata decides not subtle is more than okay with him too. Kageyama's lips are warm, warm, warm, and although they don't really fit at first, and it's too fast, but Hinata kisses back anyways.  
"Kageyama?"  
"Shut up, dumbass, can't you tell I'm kissing you?"

  
 


End file.
